¿dulce navidad?
by Sue5
Summary: Ginny descubre a quien ama en realidad *Capitulo final*
1. Default Chapter

Antes de empezar quiero explicar que no soy muy "partidaria" de la pareja Harry/Ginny, ó sea me gusta, pero prefiero Draco/Ginny.  
  
Esto está dedicado a Loreto, mi compañera de puesto que me aguanta todo los días (ni tanto hay que aguantarme porque soy de lo mas simpática!! ^^) y que le encanta esta pareja. También aclaro que Draco no se dará ninguna vuelta por este fic, así que no se preocupen si no les gusta para nada D/G.  
  
Simbología:  
  
Si está entre son pensamientos, si esta entre - - son diálogos  
  
¿Dulce Navidad?  
  
Capitulo 1: pensamientos de amor y olvido  
  
Estaba muy cerca la navidad y en Hogwarts el ambiente trataba de ser alegre, pero esto era difícil ya que hace sólo una semana Voldemort había asesinado a dos alumnos de Hogwarts: Cho Chang de Ravenclaw y Colin Creevey de Gryffindor.  
  
A sólo unos metros del bosque prohibido se encontraba Ginny, mirando caer lo delgados cristales de nieve y pensando...pensando en todo lo sucedido y... en Harry.  
  
esto es terrible, nunca me cayó mal Colin, a pesar de todo era un buen chico y Cho... bueno no era mala persona, aunque la odiara con toda mi alma. En todo caso con Cho muerta Harry se olvidará de ella.... ¡Pero que estupideces pienso!! No puedo ser tan fría y desalmada, es una persona y tiene el derecho de vivir y ser feliz, al igual que yo... pero yo... yo no soy feliz. ¿quién puede ser feliz si la persona que uno ama no le corresponde y esta sufriendo por una chica que no es una precisamente?  
  
Dos lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Ginny, se sentó en la nieve y se apoyó en una árbol, en su pelo se derretían unos cuantos cristales de nieve.  
  
¡te odio Harry Potter!!! Te odio, pero a la vez te amo, te amo y te amo... te odio por no quererme y hacerme llorar cada noche y te amo... te amo por... todo, tu nobleza, sencillez, valentía, carisma, tus ojos verdes, tu cabello azabache ¡ay! Sí solo me amaras. Pero... siempre sufriré, sufriré por ti toda la vida, siempre serás el chico para el cual tendré lagrimas y yo para ti siempre seré la hermanita de Ron  
  
En un lugar cercano al de Ginny se encontraba un chico, triste y pensativo, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaba tristes, se le podía notar incluso bajo sus gafas. Ese chico era Harry Potter, el niño que tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir al ataque mas terrible de Voldemort, aquel ataque que se había llevado la vida de miles de personas inocentes, muggles y magos e incluso la vida de sus padres.  
  
Maldito Voldemort!!!- gritó Harry- ¡quiero poder matarlo con mis propias manos!!! Primero se lleva a mis padres... y por su culpa me quede sin amor paterno y materno, tengo que vivir con los Dursley y no tengo a mi padrino.... y se llevó a Cho, a mi primer amor, pero ese primer amor nunca me quiso, quería Cedric, pero a Cedric se lo llevó Voldemort.... al igual que ella, pero como ella no me quería tenía que olvidarme de ese amor, y lo único bueno que hizo Voldemort fue facilitarme el olvido-  
  
  
  
Creo que lo mejor será enamorarme de otro chico, un chico que no sea tan sobresaliente como Harry, pero que sea tierno, tierno como Harry y que me quiera, me quiera como no me quiere Harry- dijo Ginny detrás de su árbol, sin saber que a unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba Harry, el chico por el que tanto sufría.  
  
  
  
...pero últimamente, hace unas semanas, no sé que me pasa, no sé porque siento este aceleramiento en mi corazón cuando la veo... es simpática, alegre y tiene algo... que no sé que es, pero que la hace ser tan especial y tan linda... ¡Oh Harry! ¿qué te pasa?- se dijo Harry a sí mismo- quizás sea amor... ¡que tonto soy! Sí solo me escuchara alguien creería que estoy loco, pero ¿realmente me estoy enamorando de ella? Porque esto es distinto, no es solamente algo... algo... ¿Físico?-  
  
  
  
Harry ¿por qué? ¿por qué no te puedes enamorar de mí?-  
  
  
  
¿ella realmente estará enamorada de mi o será que sus hermanos la molestan y por eso se porta tan tímida? Aunque este año esta taaaaan cambiada, física y sicológicamente-  
  
Ginny se paro, se limpió la nieve de la túnica, unas lagrimas de sus ojos y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores del castillo, pensativa aún... en quien podía ser ese chico que le haga olvidar al famosísimo Harry Potter, iba con la mirada baja, pero no se preocupaba por chocar con alguien, ya que todos tenían tanto miedo por lo Voldemort que todos se quedaban en su sala común o cerca de los prefectos.  
  
auch! Lo siento mucho, no miré por donde caminaba- dijo Ginny, que había chocado con alguien.  
  
A ese alguien se le cayeron las gafas a la nieve, levantó la vista y lo vió: era Harry, su mirad se entristeció y su corazón se aceleró.  
  
no te preocupes Ginny... yo... tampoco estaba mirando por donde caminaba- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.  
  
¿por qué no me amas, Harry?  
  
¿por qué eres tan linda y única?  
  
Harry no pudo sostener la mirada de Ginny y miró hacia el castillo. Todavía caían cristales de hielo y nieve, se veían muy lindos.  
  
son hermosos...- dijo Harry con la mirada perdida  
  
Sí- respondió Ginny- Hermosos, pero tristes al igual que tú  
  
Un cristal de hielo cayó en la frente de Ginny, Harry le tomó la cara con las manos.  
  
tú también eres hermosa, pero te ves triste- dijo Harry, acto seguido le besó la frente en el lugar en que había caído aquel cristal.  
  
Harry....- Ginny no daba crédito a lo que oía, veía y sentía.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio. Ginny le tomó la cara a Harry con sus manos y lo besó. Harry correspondió a ese beso. Era un beso dulce, pero con pasión. Los dos se olvidaron de donde estaban y de todo lo que ocurría, no les importaba nada ni nadie, hasta que...  
  
¡GINNY!- gritó un chico que había presenciado todo, ese chico era...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
¿qué pasará con Ginny y Harry? ¿quién será ese chico que ha interrumpido este romántico momento? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo  
  
Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, quizás este quedando medio raro, si es así es por lo ya mencionado antes, les doy muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del fic y sí es así déjenme un review, no cuesta nada, solo un par de clicks y listo. Y ya saben: ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Marco Alagardi

¿Dulce Navidad?  
  
Esto está dedicado a Loreto, mi compañera de puesto que me aguanta todo los días (ni tanto hay que aguantarme porque soy de lo mas simpática!! ^^) y que le encanta esta pareja.  
  
Capitulo 2: Marco Alagardi  
  
  
  
¡GINNY!!!!- gritó un chico  
  
Marco- susurro Ginny, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo  
  
Un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y algo ondulado, con unos ojos azules preciosos (Como diamantes) se acercó a Harry.  
  
así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter- dijo Marco  
  
sí- dijo Harry- Mucho gus...-  
  
¡Qué mucho gusto ni que nada!!! ¿qué mierda crees que hacías con Ginny?- dijo Marco dándole un empujón a Harry  
  
yo... estaba...- balbuceó Harry sorprendido  
  
¡Cínico!! Después de todo lo que ha sufrido por ti, tú no le dabas ni píe con bola y ahora la besas desgraciado- dijo dándole otro empujón y botándolo al suelo.  
  
Harry se enojó con el chico, quizás tenía razón en lo de Ginny (fuera quien fuera) pero no tenía porque empujarlo, se paró y le pegó un puñetazo. Marco se recuperó inmediatamente y le pegó a Harry una patada en el estomago, él (Harry) se arrodilló... era incapaz de moverse, incluso le costaba respirar. Buscó su varita con mucho esfuerzo, cuando por fin la logró tomar gritó:  
  
¡Expeliarmus!-  
  
El hechizó impactó a Marco en el pecho y lo lanzó a metros de distancia. Harry se acercó a él, que rápidamente se levanto, Harry lo golpeó en la boca... comenzó a sangrar, pero Marco lo golpeó en el ojo.  
  
1. ¡HARRRY!!! ¡MARCO!!!- gritó Hermione, la chica era prefecta ese año- ¿qué creen que hacen?  
  
1. Hermione... ¿no nos quitarás puntos verdad?- dijo Harry  
  
1. tengo que hacerlo Harry, 5 puntos meno para Gryffindor por los dos y váyanse para el castillo-  
  
1. ¿tú también vas Hermione?- preguntó Harry  
  
1. eemmm... no, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Hermione nerviosa  
  
1. lo sé, Ron te esta buscando-  
  
Hermione se sonrojó.  
  
-OK- dijo y se fue.  
  
Harry dio media vuelta y Marco ya no estaba, ahí se dio cuenta que le dolía la mejilla, el ojo y por supuesto la patada en el estómago.  
  
  
  
Marco Alagardi era un italiano compañero de Ginny, un chico mediano, hijo de muggles y se llevaba muy bien con Ginny, demasiado bien. Era el mejor candidato que tenía Ginny para olvidar a Harry, era una persona a la cual le contaba sus cosas, aunque siempre le atrajo.  
  
Marco entró enojado a la sala común de Gryffindor, e incluso empujó a Seamus (sin querer) y este cayó al suelo.  
  
1. ¡Ginny!!- dijo Marco al verla  
  
1. Marco- dijo ella- ¿qué te pasó en el labio? Estas sangrando-  
  
1. No, no es nada-  
  
1. ¿cómo que no es nada? A ver, ¡saca la mano de tu boca y déjame limpiarte!!-  
  
Ginny sacó de su túnica un pañuelo y lo presionó en el labio del italiano  
  
  
  
1. Ginny ¿qué estabas haciendo con Harry?-  
  
1. bueno yo... ¡tú nos viste!-  
  
1. sí lo sé, ¡Auch!, pero, después de que se murió Cho ¿te besa?-  
  
1. Lo sé, pero me descontrolé y lo besé-  
  
1. ¿tú? ¿tú lo besaste?-  
  
1. sí... no sé que me pasó, el me besó la frente y yo lo besé... en la boca-  
  
  
  
1. pero Ginny... después de que Harry no te tomaba en cuenta y tú decidiste olvidarlo ¿el te besa la frente y tú tienes que besarlo en la boca? Harry va a pensar que eres fácil ¡AUCH! Ginia no me aprietes tan fuerte!!!-  
  
1. lo siento!! Es que me descontrolé-  
  
1. trata de controlar tus descontrolaciones-  
  
Ginny sonrió.  
  
Alguien entró a la sala común, era Harry, con un ojo y la mejilla morada. Ginny miró el ojo de Harry y el labio de Marco.  
  
1. Marco-  
  
Marco sonrió traviesamente.  
  
-¿Ginia?-  
  
-Marco?? ¿te peleaste con Harry??-  
  
-no-  
  
Ginny alzó una ceja.  
  
-¡Marco!-  
  
-¡Ginia!- dijo Marco con su acento de italiano que a Ginny tanto le gusta- le pegué porque es un desgraciado, creo que se está aprovechando de ti, tú sabes... te quiero proteger baby- el chico le guiño un ojo  
  
-OK,- dijo Ginny- voy a darme una vuelta, vuelvo al tiro para que hagamos los deberes de Transformaciones-  
  
-Ciao!!!-  
  
Ginny salió de la sala común, dio unas cuantas vueltas pensando en todo lo ocurrido, en resumen Harry Potter y Marco Alagardi.  
  
Por un lado Harry es el chico del cual siempre estuvo enamorada, su héroe, el chico de sus sueños y su príncipe. Por el otro lado estaba Marco, el que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarla, para consolarla cuando sufría por Harry, era más guapo y con una acento que le encanta...  
  
Ginny paró en seco, escuchó un ruido en una sala y le entró curiosidad, porque juró que había escuchado a Hermione. Cuando asomó su cara vió algo que nunca se habría esperado ver: Ron y Hermione besándose. La chica corrió lo más que pudo, ya lejos del lugar le dio un ataque de risa, fue corriendo a la sala común.  
  
-¿la contraseña?- dijo la dama gorda  
  
1. ninfas de cristal- dijo Ginny apresurada.  
  
Entró radiante de felicidad a la sala común, pero no vió a Marco.  
  
1. ¡Parvati!!! ¿has visto a Marco?- preguntó Ginny  
  
Parvati y Lavender soltaron una risita tonta.  
  
1. creo que está en el cuarto de los chicos-  
  
Ginny no les dio las gracias (por haberse reído), subió apresurada y abrió la puerta de golpe, por suerte Marco estaba solo.  
  
1. ¿qué pasa Ginia? ¿por qué estas tan feliz?-  
  
-¿te acuerdas que te he dicho que mi hermano y Hermione hacen muy linda pareja???- dijo Ginny  
  
1. Sí- dijo Marco con una sonrisa- ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó?-  
  
-los vi besándose en una sala vacía-  
  
-¡¿Sí?! Ya estaba bueno- dijo Marco feliz- después de todo lo que me contaste de ellos...  
  
-Sí- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa  
  
Hubo un silencio.....  
  
1. ¿qué te parece si mejor vamos a hacer los deberes de transformaciones??? Tenemos haaaaarto que hacer- dijo Ginny  
  
1. esta bien- dijo Marco.  
  
************************************************************************** ************************************************************************** ******  
  
En la biblioteca.....  
  
-¿qué pasa Ginia?? ¿te rindes??- dijo Marco  
  
1. eso creo.... no puedo encontrar nada de animagos que se transforman en mitad animal y mitad humano-  
  
-¿buscaste en "Maravillas del mundo mágico del siglo xx"?-  
  
1. No-  
  
1. yo iré a buscar, tú quédate aquí, ya buscaste bastante- dijo Marco  
  
-Gracias, te debo una Marky-boy- dijo Ginny.  
  
Marco se fue unos estantes más allá. Ginny estaba muy cansada, por la puerta pasó Harry, Ginny desvió la mirada, pero sintió que Harry se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba.  
  
No, Harry... no vengas, ahora no, Marco te va a matar si te ve  
  
1. Hola Ginny-  
  
1. Hola Harry-  
  
-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo-  
  
-ahora no Harry, por favor-  
  
-Ginny... por favor, lo necesito-  
  
1. Harry vete!! En este momento estoy con Marco y se te ve, te mata-  
  
1. pero, ¿por qué?-  
  
-porque...-  
  
alguien se acerco a ellos...  
  
-¡que haces aquí Potter!!-  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Esto es todo por el segundo capitulo, quizás fue mucho Marco, pero había que darlo a conocer. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por los review!!! No pensé que gustaría mi historia, Arigato, Gracias, Thank you.  
  
Ahora, responder reviews:  
  
Miyu WG: como viste (O leíste) hice algo Ron/Hermione  
  
Ginny132002: Gracias por el review, ahora sabes quien fue  
  
Ginny Potter: Aquí esta la continuación  
  
Reggi-yo: no te enojes, ya haré un Ginny/Draco (claro que en otro fic)  
  
Loreto: tienes que imaginarte que esto me cuesta (Yo soy casi puro Ginny/Draco)  
  
Minaro: ¬¬ ¿que coimas??? Mira que no soy como Tombolini ni esos  
  
Kmila: Gracias por los halagos!!! ^^  
  
AleXia AshFord: Gracias!!! Aquí está la continuación 


	3. Voldemort ataca de nuevo

¿Dulce Navidad?  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3: Voldemort ataca nuevamente  
  
1. ¡que haces aquí Potter!-  
  
1. tengo que hablar con Ginny- dijo Harry serio  
  
1. no te preocupes Marco, no pasa nada- dijo Ginny  
  
1. Ok Ginia- dijo Marco.  
  
  
  
Cuando se fue quedaron mudos un silencio.  
  
1. antes que me digas lo que quieres decirme Harry, quiero pedirte perdón por lo de Marco, porque ¿te pegó verdad??-  
  
1. Sí- dijo Harry-  
  
1. Aunque tu también le pegaste- dijo Ginny  
  
1. Él empezó- se defendió Harry- pero de eso no es de lo que te quiero hablar-  
  
1. ¿de que me querías hablar??- dijo Ginny, pensando en lo que venía.  
  
  
  
Harry la miro, sin saber como decir lo que quería decirle, para Harry Ginny era la chica más linda del mundo... pero nunca se había dado cuenta de sus hermosos ojos, de su sonrisa (y por ende su boca).  
  
1. Bueno Ginny.... yo quería hablarte de...lo que pasó hace unas horas en las afueras del castillo-  
  
Ginny se sonrojó  
  
Entró la profesora McGonagall  
  
-¡Todos los alumnos regresen a sus salas comunes!!- gritó la profesora  
  
-¿qué habrá pasado??- dijo Ginny  
  
-quizás hubo otro ataque de Voldemort- dijo Harry.  
  
-¡GINNIA!!- gritó Marco entre la multitud que empujaba hacia fuera de la biblioteca  
  
-¡Marco!!- dijo Ginny levantando una mano para que el chico la vea- aquí estoy...  
  
Harry le tomó una mano a Ginny y se la llevó lejos de la multitud, y de Marco. Los dos iban mudos Harry todavía le tenía tomada la mano a Ginny, e incluso cada vez la tomaba con más fuerza, Ginny se sentía sonrojada. La chica estaba algo preocupada por lo que podría haber pasado, ya que todos corrían. Ginny vió a Hermione guiando a los asustados niños de primero, luego la entrada a la sala común y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban dentro, estaban la mayoría de Gryffindor ahí, Ron se acercó a ellos (y Harry soltó a Ginny antes de que Ron los viera).  
  
-¿y Hermione?- les preguntó Ron  
  
1. hola Ron, ¿cómo estas?- dijo Ginny en tono sarcástico  
  
1. bien... ¿qué pasó? ¿han visto a Hermione??-  
  
  
  
1. no sabemos que pasó- dijo Harry- pero no te preocupes por Hermione, ella está  
  
  
  
1. tranquilizando y guiando a los chicos de primero-  
  
  
  
1. ah... ehh. ¿ustedes están bien?- dijo Ron  
  
  
  
1. sí, gracias- dijo Ginny- sí tanto te preocupa, Hermione esta entrando a la sala común-  
  
  
  
Ron se volteó y, tal como decía Ginny, Hermione se encontraba ahí. Ron fue donde se encontraba ella y ambos se fueron a quien-sabe-donde (Ginny y Harry: O_O). Pero no solo Hermione entró a la sala común, sino que también Marco, todos los Gyffindors se acercaron, seguramente para saber que pasó. Ginny abrió la boca para sugerir que fueran a preguntar que pasó, pero la cerró al ver a Harry, le sorprendió mucho, miraba a Marco con odio.  
  
1. voy a averiguar que pasó- dijo Ginny  
  
1. yo también voy- dijo Harry  
  
  
  
los chicos se acercaron a la multitud.  
  
-¿qué pasó??- preguntó Ginny  
  
-hubo otro ataque de ya-sabes-quien- dijo un chico de cabello café  
  
Todos los presentes temblaron.  
  
-a qui... ¿a quien atacaron ?- preguntó Harry  
  
1. al hermano de Bastián Konrad- dijo Marco con la mirada perdida- era... un compañero de habitación  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio... nadie podía entender como Voldemort atacaba dentro de Hogwarts, tenía que tener un vasallo, pero ¿quién sería? -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- Horay!!! Este capitulo me quedo algo corto y bastante fome (a mi parecer, no sé ustedes), pero es que estoy algo seca de ideas y el colegio me exprimió el cerebro al máximo (aunque ya no hay más trabajos ni pruebas XD, XD y más XDDDD ). Si tienen alguna idea o duda no duden en dejármela y Gracias por los review!!!.  
  
Ginny Potter: tienes razón, mi Marco es un poquito posesivo, pero lo hace por proteger a Ginny, es un buen chico (física y sicológicamente)  
  
Ginny Carter: Arigato, Arigato.... sí, Marco es un wachón hecho y derecho, rikura creada por y para mí, respondiendo a tu parentesis: ODIO A AXÉ BAHIA, ME MAREAN... UN DÍA DE ESTOS QUERRÁN CONQUISTAR AL MUNDO.  
  
Reggi-TF: sé que quieres un Marco, pero tu tienes un Mecha y un Tom ¿pa' que querís más?? Déjame a Marco para mí.  
  
Kami-chan: Bon jour (en Frances), konnichuwa (o algo así en Japonés), hello (otra inglesa). Y, sí, mi Marco es un bombón, pero hecho por y para a mí, así que por ende es mío y de nadie más.... quizás de Ginny, eso depende de lo que siga en el rumbo de este fic que me saqué de la manga.  
  
Lourdes Duran: Gracias por tus felicitaciones, como leíste Harry no está celoso de Marco, lo odia... pero más adelante veré como va a seguir la rivalidad de esos dos  
  
Klaudia-de-Malfoy: a mi tambien me apena que haya decidido que sea un H/G, porque a Marco lo inventé después de escribir el fic, y la verdad es que ese personaje me encantó... pero bueno, así es la vida (aaay! La vida da tantas vueltas, no dejes que te atrape). Estoy ansiosa de escribir un Draco/Ginny, me encanta esa pareja.  
  
Maruquita: uno nunca sabe... ¿cómo sabes si Rowling se le ocurre que hacen buena pareja y los deja juntos?? Además sería irónico, "un Malfoy con una Weasley".  
  
Gaby-Chan: ¡Gracias!! 


	4. ¿amor? No! eso es amistad

**¿Dulce Navidad?**

Capitulo 4: ¿Amor? NO! Eso es amistad

Era un 24 de Diciembre muy triste, después de el ataque de Voldemort al Gryffindor todos los ánimos de los poquísimos que se quedaron para pasar la navidad en Hogwarts estaban muy bajos; Bastián Konrad era un chico muy dulce, tierno, simpático y esforzado. Ginny estaba peor que los demás, ¿Harry o Marco?, tenía que preguntarle a alguien que alguna vez en su vida se haya enamorado... ¿quién podría ser??. Paralelamente, Marco tenía dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ginia (para ustedes Ginny, para él Ginia) a veces eran muy... fraternales, de amigo, pero otra veces sentía celos.

no me entiendo a yo mismo

-¡Hermione!! Necesito que me aconsejes sobre algo muy importante- dijo Ginny

-Dime- dijo Hermione

-es sobre... amor- dijo Ginny tímidamente

-¡aja! ¿me quieres preguntar algo sobre Harry?- dijo Hermione pícaramente- antes que todo, déjame decirte que Harry anda extraño últimamente ¿no serás tú la razón?

Ginny solo sonrió y murmuró "ojalá", pero sabía que Harry sentía algo por ella, no era tonta, esos celos por [su mejor amigo] Marco no eran por nada...

-cuéntame Ginny, ¿qué quieres que te diga? 

-bueno es que aparte de Harry hay otro chico- comenzó a contar Ginny- pero no sé por cual de los dos siento amor; con uno de los chicos tengo mucha confianza, es muy guapo, me gusta estar con él y contarle mis problemas... algunas veces prefiero estar con él que con el otro chico, pero cuando veo al otro chico mi corazón salta y se acelera, me siento muy a gusto con, también es guapo, tiene unos ojos taan lindos, una boca taaan linda... ¡me encanta! *_*-

- lo que sientes por el primer chico es amistad, no amor- dijo Hermione muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- ó sea yo no amo a Ginia- decía Marco a su amigo (paralelamente a la conversación de Ginny con Hermione)

- no chico- confirmó su amigo- pero es normal que te confundas. Cuando te enamores de verdad vas a estar en las nubes y veras flores, pájaros, saltaras, cantaras y suspirarás-    

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿y quien es el otro chico?- preguntó Hermione

- Ma... Marco- titubeó Ginny

- ¡Marco! ¡Marco Alagardi!- dijo Hermione sorprendida- ese chico es muy guapo

Ginny asintió.

-Gracias Hermione, creo que tienes razón-

-no hay de que Ginny-

- confío en ti Herm, tú tienes que saber de esto... si estas con mi hermano Ron- 

   Hermione enrojeció como nunca...

- ¡No Ginny!!  ¿cómo crees??-

  Ginny rió....

-no sacas nada con ocultarlo, los vi en un aula vacía besándose 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Paralelamente.... Marco hablando con ¿Harry?

-siento haberte golpeado- dijo Marco- es que... pensé que solo jugabas con Ginia y ella es mi mejor amiga y tengo que cuidarla... ^_^, pero veo que la quieres y si es así pasas la prueba-

-y yo que pensaba que todos los hermanos de Ginny era muchos para protegerla de todos los "lobos" que la rodean- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa

Marco extendió su brazo... ambos se dieron la mano en señal de paz.

- ahora ve por ella... Ginia te quiere y es mejor que no sufra más-

Harry asintió y se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se encontró a Ginny en las escalera *tap, tap, tap* hacían sus pies al subir la escalera  *tum, tum, tum* hacía su corazón...

-Ginny...-

-Harry...-

                                                            Pausa

- Ginny... yo...eh..em- Harry sentía que la cara se le calentaba

Ginny puso su dedo en la boca de Harry para que se callara. Tomo su cara (la de Harry) entre sus manos y lo besó, Ginny se sentía en las nubes, en el cielo y en todo... porque Harry lo era todo para ella y Harry sintió latir su corazón muy fuerte, era la vez que más había latido de emoción y amor... Amor, una palabra que apenas conoció, no se acordaba de sus padres, los Dursley lo trataban como animal y Sirius... Sirius está lejos para darle su amor de padrino, pero ahora ella estaba ahí, para quererlo, mimarlo... para entregarle su Amor.

-Ginny- dijo Harry- Ginny, yo… te amo

- yo también Harry, siempre desde que tenía once años- 

- te tengo un regalo adelantado de navidad- dijo Harry

- ¿Sí? ¿qué es?- preguntó Ginny

     - mi corazón-

  Y se besaron nuevamente, el último beso... de esta historia

**FIN**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Y por fin terminé!!!! Se que me demoré mucho... sorry, lo siento pero es que uno tiene más cosas que hacer en vacaciones que cuando está en el colegio (aunque no lo crean ^_^). Es que he estado escribiendo otros fics (mi Draco/Ginny "juegos con el destino" y "pesadilla en la torre Gryffindor", aprovecho de pasar propaganda)  bueno ya saben ¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, QUE O SINO ME SENTIRÉ MUY MAL!!!!!


End file.
